In a turbojet, the first stator placed immediately at the outlet from the combustion chamber comprises a set of fixed blades defining juxtaposed channels or passages which channel the flow of gas between the combustion chamber and the turbine rotor.
The disposition of a turbojet is such that the energy imparted to the turbine rotor is transmitted to the compressor which is upstream from the combustion chamber by means of a central shaft passing through the turbine stator. The stator must therefore be fixed to the casing of the turbojet via its periphery.
Known turbine stators are made of metal or of sintered ceramics, and this limits their performance.
The use of refractory composite materials, in particular ceramic matrix composite (CMC) materials, should enable performance to be improved because these materials are capable of withstanding very high temperatures while retaining mechanical strength.
However, although metal or sintered ceramic turbine stators may be made by molding, this is not true of stators made of a CMC.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacture which is particularly adapted to making a turbine stator out of CMC.